As shown in FIG. 1, a soccer table 10 of the prior art comprises a table frame 12 in which a plurality of rotating rods 14 are pivotally disposed in a parallel manner. A toy soccer ball can be moved playfully around on the surface of the table 10 by manipulating the toy soccer players fastened to the rotating rods 14. Each of the two opposite sides of the table frame 12 is provided with a plurality of through holes (not shown in the drawing) in which the rotating rods are mounted. The table frame 12 is made of wood while the rotating rods 14 are made of metal. In order to prevent the through holes of the table frame 12 from being enlarged by friction caused by the revolving action of the rotating rods 14, each of the through holes of the table frame 12 is protected by a metal lining 16, which is inserted into the through hole and provided with a passage hole (not shown in the drawing) for receiving therein the rotating rod 14.
It is therefore conceivable that the prior art soccer table 10 described above must be provided with at least thirty two pieces of the metal lining 16. In addition, each metal lining 16 must be fastened by means of three screws. In other words, a total of ninety six screws must be used to fasten all thirty two pieces of the metal lining 16. As a result, the overall cost of making the prior art soccer table 10 is rather high.